


astrum lumen

by hydra_andhyacinth (orphan_account)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Freeform, Magic-Users, Minor Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Nyx Ulric, Minor Prompto Argentum/Cindy Aurum, Post-Canon, Rebirth, Repressed Memories, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hydra_andhyacinth
Summary: “ I'm no queen. That I know, but if the Gods have granted me the power to wear this ring in their service then I'll protect this land the best I can. “— Waking up with no memory and a ring bound to her finger, a young woman takes on the task of protecting the steadily rebuilding city of Insomnia and answering the will of Eos' divinity.





	astrum lumen

_ Heat.. A blistering, scorching, inescapable heat engulfs her body. She sees nothing and yet everything. She hears nothing and then she can make out even the quietest breath. The flames burn her one moment and soothe her the next as the gods reforge her again and again, reshaping, resizing, remaking her existence in its entirety.  _

 

_ She is molded into being, formed for a purpose she doesn't remember no matter how many times they tell her. She knows not of her goal, only to “spend her time wisely”. Her second chance comes in a haze for she remembers all she's ever known for a mere second and forgets it the next.  _

 

_ Her mind spins in an endless cycle looking through its archive in hopes for some clues as to who she is… what she is… who she was… what she was. But answers do not come and they chastise her for her impatience.  _

 

_ When then aren't fixing her imperfections they are making her more human. Not human, no she's aware she is merely a vessel, at least for now, but she senses she's so much more and yet so little. She is a concept none will ever truly understand, one not even she can grasp.  _

 

_ Her skin glows with knowledge, then dulls with obscurity. Nothing is clear.  _

 

_ But once they are done they are unwilling to wait…  _

 

_ And then comes the cold.  _

 

_ Cold… A chilling, haunting, unavoidable cold freezes her to the very core. She is tossed through worlds and thrown through time and space. She understands what she sees briefly and then is unable to comprehend it. She hears languages, speaks them even, then suddenly she is mute. The gods prepare her place on their board, the Queen piece crafted solely to change the tides of future's waters.  _

 

_ Around her, her world is built from the ground, long stretches of desert, magical cities abandoned far along the sands. Beasts and plants coexisting, rain and shine alternating in the sky. Stones become houses, which becomes manors, which become palaces. Wars are fought and ended. Blood is spilled and spared. Peace lasts briefly, then chaos erupts.  _

 

_ She finds herself in the middle, fighting an uphill battle with men she's sure she knows and somehow doesn't.  _

 

_ She senses pain and a spring of destruction, she hears screams and pleads. She sees twinkling light and feels deep, sharp pain.  _

 

_ And then she awakes. Alone. Confused. With only a name, a body and a ring…  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_PROLOGUE_ **

 

 

 

 

“ Noctis – “

The word leaves her the moment her eyes open. For a moment everything seems clear, she lies there, still and listens to the little voice in her head repeat the name, certain she's heard it before, certain there's some meaning attached to it. But she doesn't know Noctis. In fact, she doesn't even seem to know herself.

She is confused. Her eyes dart back and forth, taking in what's above her: a canopy,  a ceiling, a chandelier. Then her gaze shifts to something else, streams of faint light coming in through gaps in the curtains, the mirror sat directly across from her, the source of the unnervingly familiar scent that hovers around her like perfume.

Beneath her, she feels the soft comfort of.. sheets and it keeps her grounded. She understands that she is on a bed, a remarkably comfortable one at that, warm and safe despite her lack of memory. She finds herself able to move and slides out from underneath the quilt, the floor is cold and sends a blissful chill up her legs to her spine. Her form shudders a little, worn from what felt like an eternity of rest, but as she finds her footing her steps become easier, lighter.

She strides slowly towards the mirror, staring into a visage she recognizes. Things are different, she knows, though she cannot possibly figure out what. Her hair is a rich obsidian, reaching her collar bones and tickling the sides of her heart-shaped face in straight, soft strands. Her eyes are icy, with a pale golden ring looped around the blue of her irises. Her skin, porcelain and clear, is smooth and refined; with flushed cheeks and a petite nose. Her long, dark lashes flutter with each blink and her pink lips remain slightly parted as she breathes.

Curious, she reaches up to feel her face, gasping at the callous texture of her fingertips. It takes very little investigation to discover why.  

There's a constant, numbing pain shooting up her arm; while it's no more worrying than a prick from a rose's thorn, its sudden and noticeable enough to draw her attention to her hand. The skin is pale and along the length of her fingers were faded scars, they ran along her forearm in dark lines, the worst of them forming a deep coloured patch around her ring.

She studies the detailed band around her forefinger, running her thumb along the cool silver. She knows exactly what it is and exactly what it's doing to her, and against her better judgement she attempts to pull it off. The surge of pain that runs through her body causes her to recoil. With a panicked cry she stumbles back, her whole body feels like it's on fire, she trips over herself and with the grace of a fawn taking its first steps she hurdles to the floor.

Her eyes are wide, so large and frightened that she almost doesn't register the drumming of footsteps outside and the door swinging open. The hitch of a breath coaxes her to glance up.

A man stands by the door, his eyes, though covered, are immensely scarred. His brown hair is swept up with unique care and he dressed with casual formality.

She stares, waiting, he frowns and steps inside, slowly, cautiously. She stands, forgetting about the ring, the blaze of pain, her own confusion. Because she knows him. She knows his face, his hair, his bizarre patterned shirts. She  _ knows _ .

“ Ig.. nis..? “

Her voice comes out in a croak. She's taken aback by the hoarseness of her throat and tries again, this time with more confidence, patiently letting the sound rise in her throat before calling for him again, louder, stronger. 

“ Ignis! “

His brow creases and he visibly relaxes, though she can tell he's still tense.

“ Lady Christel? Are.. are you alright? “

A surge of conflicting emotions, brought forth by hearing a name, one attached to  _ her,  _ and the promise of human contact, push her forward. She wraps her arms around the man, heaving a relieved sigh and tightening her hold for her own comfort. Her heart races as a familiar feeling of safety washes over her form like a waterfall.

He makes a startled noise but doesn't attempt to pry her off. She can hear his heart through an ear pressed against his chest. It falls with a soothed exhale as slowly he returns the hug.

“ Ignis what ha— “ Another voice prompts her to let go. Two more men have entered the room. The smaller and shortest of the three is blonde,  _ Prompto,  _ and beside him the taller, most muscular man,  _ Gladiolus,  _ watches with surprise plastered on his face.

“ Christie! “ Prompto cries in panicked delight, he jogs over in a way that's so.. natural.. so  _ Prompto.  _ But halts when he sees her skin. Gladiolus advances, the man of many words, silenced.

“ You're awake.. everyone was so worried we found you collapsed just outside the city, you were freezing cold and covered in wounds and— “ Prompto stops mid-explanation as her face contorts with confusion. Wounds? She knew only of those on her arms, permanent reminders of her possession of Lucis’ priceless heirloom.

“ Outside the city..? What do you mean, I've only just awoken and I was here.. “ Christel voices her cluelessness, fruitlessly attempting to piece together what she knew. Noctis, a name belonging to someone or something. Ignis, Prompto and Gladiolus, the three men standing before her, faces she knew well even if she wasn't sure how. The Ring of Luci, stuck to her finger as if it was part of her very existence.

Perhaps it was.  

“ You've been asleep for weeks now.. “ Gladio chimes in (though he doesn't take any steps closer) crosses his arms over his muscular chest and gazing at her with a brotherly concern and a friendly affection.

“ Yes, we feared you'd never reawaken. “ Finishes Ignis, who draws her attention again. His body is warm and his scent is so fresh and comforting that she almost wishes to embrace him again.

Ignis’ hands drop to her upper arms, move down along her skin and stop abruptly at her forearms. He frowns, feeling the deep set scarring under his gloves, when his fingers lace the ring his body tenses once again.

“ Pardon the intrusion, Lady Christel, I'm glad you've finally awoken but.. “

“ You want to know about the ring.. “

  
  


. 

 

 

“ So you don't remember anything? At all?”

Prompto stares, a little bewildered as he processed what she had told him. The quartet moves in a unit through the halls of the Citadel. Gladiolus guiding Christel, who's hand grips his bicep with each shaking step. She had insisted on taking a walk, in hopes of finding anything that could spark her memory.

The dark haired female shakes her head. She sighs quietly and rubs her temples with her freehand. Her gaze sticks to the ring as it glides through her vertical line of sight.

“ Well.. I remember your faces, your names.. When Ignis said my name it resonated with me as well.. I remember the ring and its power.. but not much else. The rest of my memories are scattered or simply missing. “

Prompto makes a frustrated noise, though he looks older than she can remember him, he's still him. Laidback without being careless, so feverishly young it's almost infectious. In fact, while she sense change in the trio she knows they've remained the same, only grown. But she feels as if something's missing. She cannot quite put her finger on it.

“ And you're saying the last clear event you can remember is that dream and waking up? “ Ignis inquires as they pass the portraits running along each wall.

“ Well.. Yes.. But I can feel things around here are familiar.. I don't know when, but I know I've definitely walked down this hall before. “

She furrows her eyebrows and tries to put things together, though ultimately she fails.

“ Do I… have any family? “ She asks.

The group stop, eyes directed at her change focus. She can almost smell how the air becomes stagnant.

Ignis clears his throats and speaks after a miniscule amount of time passes.

“ Your parents were allies of the late King Regis.. “ He begins, feeling her intent gaze settle on his taller form. “ Before the Fall of Insomnia they had been deployed for a mission overseas, they returned to watch over the meeting between King Regis and the ruler of Niflheim but.. “

The words ring a bell, though not a pleasant one. Christel looks between the three men. A flash of black, the sound of tears, and memory of a strong, supportive hug come flooding back to her in a tidal wave.

“ They died. “

Her words felt heavy, though the sadness within her felt empty and shameful. Her eyes became wet, but no tears fell. She couldn't cry.

“ I'm sorry, Christel. “ Ignis says, his sounds sincere. But she shakes her head and speaks with a smile.

“ It's fine. I need to know. Besides I can't cry if I can't truly remember them. “

Gladiolus clears his throat and after pushing the topic aside they carry on.

“ Anyways, “ The noble woman says. “ What is this place? “

“ The Citadel. “ Gladio responds gruffly. “ The centre of Insomnia. This city. “

She forms an ‘O’ with her lips and nods as to confirm her understanding.

“ And the fall? “

“ What? You don't remember that either??? We nearly died! “ Helpful as ever, Prompto exclaims, and is just as promptly struck across the head by Gladio.

“ A few years ago today, the Empire of Niflheim attacked Insomnia and murdered King Regis. “

“ S.. so easily? But from what I saw outside everything looks so fortified.. “ As they reach the throne room she glances out of the large glass panels along the buildings walls. The city outside twinkles in the sun almost magically and if she concentrates she can just make out the luminescent glow of the barrier surrounding the city.

The Ring of Lucii glows dimly, but the sting in her body reminds her that it's functioning.

“ The defensive barrier around Lucis had been lowered, and remained as such until we found you and the Ring, once we brought you back here the barrier reactivated... “

“ Though last time we saw the ring it was a pile of dust on the throne room floor and  _ you _ had supposedly been evacuated with the rest of the survivors. “

“ And yet I ended up back here.. with a ring that had supposedly been destroyed.. “

As the doors to the throne room parted, Christel let go of Gladio, her arm fell to her sides. She glanced around, the pristine hall looked like a delicately constructed art piece, light bounces off every surface, bathing the room in an unearthly glow.

She slowly strolls deeper, stopping in the throne rooms center. Her expressions turned grim and deep within her heart she knows this is wrong. A kingdom without a monarch, her memories lead astray, her life missing something. Everything just felt.. odd.

What she had learnt in the brief time since she's awoken is fresh on her mind. But she drops to her knees, clasping her hands together in the shadow of the empty throne and softly mutters a prayer.

“ I can't leave things like this. This is why you brought me here.. isn't it? “

Her voice was gentle, hushed so only she and those she addressed could hear her. Her eyes closed, and her fingers remained laced together. The young woman was left feeling solemn, wondering what she should do, how she should do it. She prayed for the gods to show her the way, to guide her on her journey. If she wishes to find her memories and to fulfill her purpose.

Amongst the silence a whisper reached her ear. A hand that wasn't there rested upon her shoulder, the touch was warm and benevolent, and the voice in her ears soft and pure.

They told her what she had to do. And she nodded in understanding.

“ Christel? “

“ I'm fine..  I've realized some things.. “ She dismisses the concern and rises to her feet. Her eyes lock into the ring knowingly, but she frowns.

“ You asked about the ring? Right, Ignis..? “

She steps back over to them, swaying until Gladio steadies her. She gestures the three men closer and once again attempts to pull her accessory off. The burning sensation is a little easier to deal with this time round, but she grits her teeth and pulls until Ignis tugs her hand away.

“ You can't take it off.. “

Christel shakes her head, black hair slicing gracefully through the thick air.

“ No, I can't. Even I can tell I shouldn't be anything short of dead.. if I had really been asleep for weeks like you've said wouldn't this— a relic made for only the royal bloodline —have killed me by now. “

“ Yes, the ring requires a blood price.. I've only used it once and managed to come out with merely my lost eyesight. “

She nods and purses her lips tightly.

“ Then...  What I thought was right.. In my dream, the Gods told me I had a purpose to fulfill, but until I'm needed I should enjoy my time.. I died. I can feel it.. During the Fall of Insomnia, I think I was killed before I could do something important, and I think I've been brought here, given a second chance by the gods to set things straight. “

They listen, though the silence surrounding them makes her slightly nauseous, she doesn't truly understand what she's spoken of either. But this feeling within her wouldn't let her deny it.

“ I'm a piece in whatever game their playing.. But they can't use me without my memories.. During my prayer I could hear their voices.. The Gods of Eos and past kings explaining my existence. Telling me the price of such a sudden rebirth is losing myself and bearing the responsibility of protecting this city until I've fulfilled my task. “

Prompto stares nervously, despite all he's seen and down he still seems a little frazzled. “ But what happens after you've done that? “

“ I don't know. But I'm not afraid to find out. “

She traces her steps back and strided up the steps to the throne.

“ In my dream I saw this very room crumble. And I heard a name just before I awoke. “

Her fingers run along the metal. It's hot underneath her scarred skin. 

 

“ Noctis. “

She faces them, one hand step atop the armrest of the mighty throne.

“ I need to find someone called Noctis. “

Her voice is queenly, commanding, her posture is strong, although she's confused and shaken, disturbed by just how much those above her have placed on her small shoulders. She understands her purpose and her goal, in such a short space of time she's grown to know more about herself than she expected, but it wasn't enough, how could she save those she couldn't remember? With no sentiment attached to the name how could she manage to find this person?

She'd simply have to regain her lost memories and figure things out from there. That was all she could do for now, running into things like this would only serve to further complicate her life. That much she knew. Insomnia and the Ring were linked to her in one way or another.

“ I'm no queen. That I know, but if the Gods have granted me the power to wear this ring in their service then I'll protect this land the best I can. “

She felt herself smile.

“ But, I'll need your help. “


End file.
